


Got No Regrets Right Now

by AhoyFaytho



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, M/M, Muke - Freeform, idk - Freeform, its kinda cute, its not my best, michael is kinda crazy, so first thing I've posted on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoyFaytho/pseuds/AhoyFaytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke go for a ride.</p>
<p>or Luke is scared, Michael is excited and it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got No Regrets Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've written on here, and it's also the first thing I've ever posted in general. So lemme know if it's bad, good etc.

Luke wasn't sure what exactly was wrong with Michael. When Michael said he was taking Luke out that day, he'd expected dinner, or movies, or anything normal.

Instead Luke found himself going about seventy miles per hour on the ice slicked road while his boyfriend was waiting for the perfect moment to brake. Michael was enjoying himself way too much, and Luke was quickly starting to question his boyfriend's sanity. This wasn't a date, this was murder. He knew if he tried to tell Michael to slow down though, he'd just speed up and tell Luke to loosen up.

They'd been going for a good two minutes when Michael spoke up with "Ready? The road's clear and long enough all the way through." Luke wanted to say no that he wasn't ready, and that he didn't want to go out like this. He knew Michael wasn't really asking him though, just bracing him for what was to come.

He slammed on his brake soon after and Luke swore he saw his short life flash before his eyes. Or at least he wished that was what he saw. What he really saw was his completely mental boyfriend having the time of his life, and the road going way too fast under their tires. And he's pretty sure Michael said something to him, but Luke was too busy praying that his life didn't end.

When the car finally stopped, which took an eternity, Luke didn't know whether to hate Michael for being so reckless and curious, or to hate himself for not doing a background check on the laughing boy next to him before he decided to date him.


End file.
